Only You
by Next to Me
Summary: This is a new story that's all about the readers! What they want me to write and what they want to happen in season 3 for Olitz. More info in the story. Sorry for bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! Starting a new story again! Sorry for not updating any older stories. Hopefully you guys like this one. This is a story for season 3 olitz. I want to write what you want to happen through out the next couple of episodes. I'm taking everyone's input and I will make a story out of it! :))) It's different then my other stories which is exciting. I think I will like this one more because of it. Well I'm just starting from the first episode so hurry up and review or PM me so i can write more! Here we go, hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

It was just the two of us now. Alone in the bunker. I got up and grabbed my purse to leave but then he stopped me.

"Liv."

"I'm Fine."

"I know that wasn't easy for you."

"I'm fine." As I started to walk away.

"I'm not….. How are you? Really."

"I'm fine."

"You're names a headline, you're not fine."

"I tell my clients all the time that it's not personal. It's their job. It's not about me It's about the story. I'm fine."

I was getting upset but didn't want to show myself being vulnerable. Next thing I knew Fitz was taking off his jacket and walking towards me.

"Don't." I said walking backwards.

He kept on coming towards me. "Don't."

He finally stopped me when he put his hand on my arm. Then he pulled me in and hugged me. After a few seconds I moved my arm to hug him as well. I finally couldn't take it and started to weep in his arms. After a minute I pulled away from him and turned in the other direction. I wouldn't let him see me cry. I pulled myself together and finally left, leaving Fitz alone in the bunker.

* * *

**_Ok so that was pretty much just what happened in 3x01. Can't wait to see what all of you have come up with!_**

**_Until next chapter..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok guys next chapter! Love your ideas guys! There is so much i can use and i love it! Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own scandal**_

* * *

I only got a few feet down the hall before I just realized what had happened. How could he, why would he? I wanted to know why he would do this to the woman he loves. I turned around till I was at the door.

"Open the door." As soon as it opened I went in. I didn't talk until the door was closed.

"What did you do?" I was mad and he could tell.

"Livvie, I can explain."

* * *

**Flashback-**

_**The night after Olivia and Fitz break up- end of 2x22**_

He I was, alone again. Watching the news and eating popcorn by myself. Why do I always do the right thing but also the wrong thing. I hate myself right now. Could they do it without me? Harrison has really stepped up. Maybe they don't need me. I don't know what to think anymore.

My thoughts were interrupted but someone knocking at my door.

"Coming" I shouted as I got up from the couch.

When I opened my door I smiled, but then it was replaced with just a small frown.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here."

"I know. Can I come in?"

I moved out of the way to let him in. Before I closed the door I gave Tom a small smile and then closed the door.

"Fitz, what are you doing here? I told you I couldn't do this. My team needs me." I even knew I didn't sound convincing when I said that.

"Liv, even you know you don't believe that. I want to be with you and the fact that you won't because you think that someone needs you is ridiculous. I think that they don't need you as much anymore and the fact that they don't scares the crap out of you. Am I right?"

I couldn't talk because it was true. It scared the crap out of me. I guess he saw that it did because he was walking me over to the couch and holding me.

"It's ok that they might not need you. It means that they have learned and know what to do now."

"I don't know."

He looked down at me with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

I looked back up at him. "I don't know what to do anymore. My gut is telling me to do one thing and my heart is telling me to do another. The worst part is, it feels like my gut taking over my whole life."

"It's ok Liv, I know this is hard for you. You want to take care of everyone but yourself."

"Why do you have to know me so well?" I said kind of chuckling.

"Because I love you." He leaned down and gave me a slow kiss.

When we broke apart we just kept looking at each other.

"I love you too."

He leaned back down and kissed me again. This time there was something different. It was like we both didn't want to stop. After a while he picked me up and carried me to my room. Next thing I know we are both half naked. I knew what was gonna happen and I didn't want it to end.

When it was all over we just laid there holding each other. We finally fell asleep around 2. When I woke up I saw that it was 5 and I woke Fitz up right away.

"Fitz you have to leave. Get up."

"Why can't I just stay here with you?" He went to kiss me again.

I put a hand to his mouth to stop him. "Because you're the president and you need to go."

We finally got out of bed and I helped him get dressed. We were walking to the door when he turned around, grabbed me and pulled me in close. He kissed me so passionately and for what felt like the longest time.

"That's to remind you of what you're going to be missing."

He kissed me again and then left my apartment. When he finally left I just went back and crawled into bed. I didn't go back to sleep. All I could do was smile because of him. I don't think I even knew what was going on for the next couple hours because I was just in my own little world.

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Livvie I can explain."

"Ok" I said while taking a seat at the table. "Why did you leak my name? Did you see what it just did to me? I'm obviously not ok. So why did you do it Fitz?"

"I did it because of you. Mellie had you in her power. She had your name and I knew once it was released that you would be free. I didn't want Mellie to control you. So yea I released your name, but I did it for good reasons. I'm trying to get rid of Mellie all together. So I started a war with her that she just doesn't know yet. Please don't be angry with me Liv. I can't take it when you're angry with me. It kills me."

He looked at me with so much forgiveness in his eyes. I didn't know if I was angry that he released my name, or touched that he wanted to set me free of Mellie. He was trying to see what I was thinking and I knew he wanted to know.

"So, you say you're at war with Mellie. Want any help?" After I said that I smiled right at him.

* * *

**_Ok so what do you guys think? Please review and help me to make this better :))_**

**_Until next chapter..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Ok guys, so in my version Liv only asked to see if Jake was alive because who cares about him? Not me. I pretty much wrote what was in the last episode but i tweaked it because in my story Liv is working with Fitz and they are at war with Mellie who started the whole thing with Janine and they want to end the Janine thing. If that makes sense. Oh well. Hope you like the chapter :)**_

* * *

Running like always in the morning. I knew he was coming up next to me. Finally he hands the phone over to me. After I take it I turn off of the sidewalk next to a tree.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"What happened to Janine."

"I know."

"We can't come clean now can we?"

"No"

"It will make you look like you unzip your pants for anything with a pulse."

"Ouch"

"Sorry"

There was a slight pause. "I miss you."

"Stop"

Another slight pause. "When something happens you're the one I want to talk to."

"You don't want to talk to me."

"I only want to talk to you."

"I'm going against the white house. Clearing Janine's name means going against you."  
"I know."

"I won't hold back."

"I don't want you to. Somewhere in another life, another reality we're married and we have four kids and we live in Vermont and I'm the mayor…"

"And I make jam."

"And you make jam."

"I won't hold back, I'm going to go for blood."

"Go for the jugular."

* * *

**Later on before the interview when Liv finds out about Janine's plan**

Someone's phone was ringing. We didn't know whose it was but then I realized it was coming from my office. I went in and closed the door. I went into my bag and grabbed the phone.

"You need to go on right now and deny the relationship because she is about to go on and tell them you did have the affair. _They_ gave her 2 million in a Swiss bank account."

I didn't even give him time to talk before I hung up the phone.

"Olivia you need to get in here." Said Quinn

"Ok just one minute."

I went back out to where everyone else was.

"We've been over ruled." Said one of the news ladies.

"By who?"

"The president."

* * *

**Back at the white house in the press room**

"Good afternoon. I would just like to say that the accusations that I had an affair with Janine Lock are completely false. This administration is greatly sorry that Janine had to go through this. We wish to have her back soon because she is a great help to this administration. Again, we are all sorry that this happened and hope that these false rumors don't start again. Thank you."

* * *

**Back at OPA**

"What does this mean?" asked Janine.

"It means you're free. You get to go back to your job. It's over."

I went into my office, got all my stuff and went home. When I got home my phone started going off. Having two phones was getting confusing. I finally found the right one and answered.

"Thank you"

* * *

_**Cliff hanger! Who's Liv talking too? Remember to review! Need some new stuff guys. This chapter was so short cause i didn't have anything to type. That makes me sad :(( **_

_**Also, I won't update until someone gives me something to type! So Review! :)))**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Ok guys next chapter! YAYYY! Olitz is in this chapter :))**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal**_

* * *

**News Reporters on TV**

"If he didn't have an affair with Olivia Pope or Janine Lock, then who was the first lady talking about?"

"Maybe he didn't have an affair with anyone and first lady Mellie Grant is just making this up."

"She could just be an attention hog which is very unfortunate."

"If that is the case then that's very sad because Mellie Grant had a very bright political, but now she might have just ruined that."

* * *

**Back at OPA – 9am**

Olivia's in her office when her phone rings.

"Hi" She hears on the other end.

"Hi"

"Have you seen the news? They are calling Mellie and attention hog. That she doesn't have a political future anymore from the rumors she spread."

"Well she shouldn't have done it in the first place. She had no right to put Janine's name out there when it was really me."

"I know, it wasn't right. Well at least she's getting what she deserved."

"Yeah really."

There was a long pause. "I want to see you tonight. Can I come over?"

"Fitz"

"Livvie"

"You know that's not a possibility right now."

"I could make it one."

"No you can't. You can't because this isn't Vermont, and there's not four kids and you're not the major. So no, you can't come over." My voice was starting to crack and I knew he heard it.

"Livvie" He was pleading.

"No I have to go." I hung up the phone before it got worse. I was on the verge of crying and I had to stop it.

* * *

**Back at White House – Cyrus's office**

"Cyrus! Do you hear what they are saying about me?"

"Yes I do Mellie but I have more important things at the moment."

"They are trashing my political future like I'll never have one."

"Well what did you expect from this? You started a rumor about a girl who didn't even sleep with Fitz."

"You helped me. Don't go and act like you're clean. Your hands are just as filthy as mine, except for the part where they aren't reporting bad things about you or your not so bright future."

"I'm sorry Mellie but I can't help you with this. Now will you excuse me, I have meetings." Cyrus left his office leaving Mellie all alone.

* * *

**Next day at OPA after the whole bomb thing**

I was at my office, finally. It was night time and everyone went home. I was sitting in my office with one light on, the door locked and my head lying on the desk. I was exhausted. I heard the elevator ding on my floor. Then I heard the office door open. I thought it might be Huck or my dad. I didn't really have the energy to meet them in the hall. I just stayed at my desk with my head down. I finally heard a soft knock on my office door. I finally turned my head to see who it was. When I saw who it was I lifted my head and got up. It was Fitz, and it looked like he had been crying recently. I went over and unlocked the door.

"What… what are you doing here?"

"Shut up." He said before crashing his lips down on mine. While doing this he closed the door to my office. He was kissing me like it was the last time he would ever kiss me. it was so full of lust and passion that I didn't even try and stop him. When we finally broke apart all I could do was look at him. I took my hand and cupped his face.

"Fitz have you been crying?"

"You almost died today. Why didn't you get out of there? I was so worried and I couldn't do anything about it." He was getting more upset.

I took both my hands and held his face so he was looking at me. "I'm fine. See. I knew what I was doing and I'm sorry you had to go through that. I know it was hard for you and I'm sorry."

After that I just pulled him into a hug and held him. I knew he was upset because of what happened.

"I'm alright. You don't have to worry ok. I'm ok."

I pulled away and gave him another kiss.

"I have to go home, I have to get sleep and then be back here again in the morning."

"I know. I've missed you Livvie."

"I know but you can't keep sneaking out of the white house to see me. My name is still out there you know."

"I know, I hate this."

"I do too but we can't change it. I have to leave soon so you have to go now."

"Ok" He held me for a little while longer. When we broke apart he gave me a kiss goodbye."

"Bye Livvie."

"Bye Fitz."

Just as quickly as he came, he was gone. I was in my office alone, again.

When I got home it was dark and empty. Just like it always is. I was alone. I put my bag on the floor and kicked off my heels. I was still at the front door.

"I almost died today." I admitted to myself. It finally sunk in. I was sliding down the wall of the door until I met the floor. It wasn't until then that I actually started sobbing. In the dark, by myself. Alone.

* * *

**_Ok there you go guys :)) Hope you all liked it. Remember to review and tell me what you want to happen. Seriously Guys, i love all your ideas. So keep it up :)))_**

**_Until next chapter..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok guys sorry for the chapter being short. Not enough ideas are being written down :(( **_

_**Anyways, to clear some things up, Jake is still in the hole and i intend on not using him because of the fact that i don't particularly like him. Just saying.**_

_**Disclaimer- i do not own scandal**_

* * *

Since the bomb accident Fitz and I have been talking on the phone every morning and every night. It's not the same as seeing him but at least it's nothing. Everything was getting back to normal. Press wasn't on me anymore and I was getting clients like usual.

It was getting late so I decided to go home. I got ready and headed to bed. Before I went to sleep though, I called Fitz like usual.

"Hi" I heard over the other line.

"Hi" I said back.

"How was your day? Hopefully it was better than mine."

"Probably not. We really didn't have anything because we just finished with a client so it's kind of quiet. What was your day like?"

"Oh nothing, the usual."

"You're not telling me something. What is it Fitz?"

"It's nothing, I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I really don't want to get into it tonight. OK."

"Ok, it just that it sounded like it ruined your day and maybe you wanted to talk about it."

"Livvie, it's really OK, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Ok."

"Alright"

"Night Liv, I love you."

"I love you too, night Fitz."

* * *

**Next Morning**

"Hey" I said answering the phone.

"Hey I need to talk to you in person today so Tom is going to come by with a private car and bring you to Camp David. No one will know you and me are there. He will be there in about 15 minutes so get ready."

"Um, ok thanks for the short notice."

"Sorry"

"It's ok; I'll see you in an hour or so when I get there. Bye"

"Bye"

15 minutes later there was a knock at my door. I was all ready to go.

"Hi Tom, it's nice to see you again."

"You too Miss Pope. Ready to go?"

"Yes let's go."

* * *

**At OPA**

Abby walked into Harrison's office. "Hey have you seen Liv, she hasn't come in today yet."

"Yea she texted me saying she wasn't going to be here today. Something important came up. She said it was no big deal."

"So if it was no big deal why is she even going?"

"I don't know Abby, I don't ask or question. You know that."

"Whatever, I'll be in my office."

* * *

**An hour later at Camp David**

I got out of the car and Tom took me to the cabin that Fitz always stayed in. He left when I got to the door. I opened the door to see Fitz sitting on the couch reading papers. He saw me come in and got up.

"Livvie, I've missed you." He said walking towards me and then giving me a kiss. It was short and sweat.

"I've missed you too. Why did you bring me all the way up to Camp David?"

"Well I wanted some alone time with you." He said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"Also there is something I need to tell you."

I looked up into his eyes with happiness spread across my face.

"What is it?"

"I filed for divorce, last night."

* * *

_**Cliffy guys! So Fitz and Liv are at Camp David and he asked for a divorce! OMG! **_

_**Anyway i hope you all liked this short but sweat chapter. Please please please review, comment, and PM your thoughts and what you all want to happen :))**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I loved the olitz phone call this week :))) Anyway here's a new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer- i do not own scandal**_

* * *

I was still in Fitz's arms. "You did what?"

"I filed for divorce."

"Are you insane right now?" I asked stepping out of his arms.

"Actually I am being very sane right now. Liv for once in my life I am doing something that is for me. Something that will make me happier." He started walking towards me and finally pulled me into his arms again.

"Something that will let us be happy, together." After he said that he dipped his head down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"This is a good thing Liv, don't be against it."

"I… I'm not, it's just…"

"Liv, there isn't anything about it. If you aren't against it don't make a reason not to be. I won't let you make a reason because it will be a stupid one."

I laughed a bit. "You're right, it is really stupid. You know me so well."

"That's because I know you."

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes and I love you too."

He brought me back over to the couch and we just sat there for the longest time together. After awhile I lifted my head and talked.

"What did Mellie have to say about this?"

"Well she didn't take it well. She told me that the only reason I'm doing this is because my whore told me to. Also that the only thing I ever do is listen to you. So, I told her off. I told her that I was doing this for me because I didn't want to be married to her for another 4 years if I won. I told her that she makes me miserable everyday and that if she ever called you a whore again that she wouldn't get anything in the divorce."

"Fitz I'm so proud of you." I said grabbing his face and kissing him.

"I'm proud of myself also."

After that we just sat there in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning I had to get back to work. Fitz and I ate breakfast together when we got up. After breakfast I had to get a shower and somehow Fitz ended up in there with me. I didn't care because I really missed out morning showers. When I was finally dressed and ready to go Fitz walked me to the door and gave me a really long goodbye kiss. Every time we pulled apart he would pull me back in for another kiss. Eventually I did leave, but this time with a smile on my face.

* * *

_**Ok guys i know this chapter was super short but i'm still kinda thinking of what to do. As always, please comment, review and PM with any ideas you guys might have. Love hearing from you all! :)))**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! New chapter. Its a little longer then most so yay :) I tried to make this chapter about Olitz because of what is happening on the show. Hope you all enjoy.**_

_**disclaimer- i do not own scandal**_

* * *

**One month later**

Breaking news, President Grant and First Lady Mellie grant have gotten a divorce. Mellie Grant was seen moving into Blair house until she can get one set up. According to source the divorce was amicable and this has been a ongoing thing. Mellie Grant won't be going on the trail for presidential reelection, but will be running for senator. President Grant is supporting her campaign 100% and will help her win. President Grant will be running for president as a single dad of three.

Wait I'm just getting a report that he has made a statement about this situation. President grant knows that this may be a surprise to many but it has been something that needed to happen. He knows it wasn't ideal to divorce while in office but hopes to have all his party's support behind him in this election. More details will come later on.

* * *

She gave a knock on the door before Lauren walked in  
"Sir Olivia pope is here."  
"Thank you, send her in."  
Lauren let me in and then left shutting the door.

"Hi"  
"Hi"  
"The news just broke."  
"I know"  
"Do you think you will win?"  
"I really don't know Liv."  
I walked over to him and held his hands in mine "It could go 50/50 but I support you if you win or not."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." I said then kissed him softly.  
"What are your plans today? I asked.  
'Well I have papers to work on and then I have Teddy for an hour while I eat lunch. Do u want to join? I could say you're staying with me today to help me with the press."  
"That sounds uneventful but sure, plus I can play with teddy also."  
"I would love that."  
"Well we can't play with teddy until you finish the papers so while you finish I will be right here sitting and playing on my phone."  
"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**40 minutes later**

"Ok I'm finally finished. Thank god."  
"I think while we are eating I'll have to charge my phone because I used it to much."  
He walked over to me as I got up.

"Well you can charge it in the bedroom if you want."  
"Is that the only thing that will be going on In the bedroom?"  
He now put his arm around me and pulled me close. He was almost about to kiss me, his lips right against mine.

"No"  
With that I was done. I dropped my bag and wrapped my arms around his neck and started him kissing him harder and deeper. Finally Fitz pulled away.  
"Liv, I want to do this as much as you but we need to go eat with teddy and then we can do more, ok."  
I gave a sigh. "Ok let's go see little teddy. But first you need to clean up your face."

After I helped Fitz clean his face we left the oval. When we got to the residence Fitz went and got Teddy while I stayed in the living room. When he finally got back teddy looked so happy and cute. When he saw me his face lit up.

"Wivvie!" He shouted  
"Hey Teddy, how ya been?"  
"Good"  
"Well that's good."

I took teddy from Fitz and we headed to the kitchen. When we got there we had dinosaur shaped nuggets. Teddy was playing around with them and making noises so I decided to do the same. Teddy bit the head off of one so I did the same. When I looked up to get my drink Fitz was just in awe over me playing with teddy.

"What?" I asked  
"Nothing it's just that I've seen you with him before but never like this."  
"That's because I haven't really gotten alone time with him. Do you want me to stop?  
"No, I love the way you are with him. This is just another thing I love so much about you. You'll be a great mom Liv, when we finally have kids."  
"Yep, all nine of us in our Vermont home."  
"Nine of us?" He asked  
"You, me, our four kids that you want, Karen, Gerry and Teddy. Nine of us."  
"That's a big family Liv, maybe we will cut down to 2 kids."  
"Yea cause I don't think I could handle four little me's."  
We both laughed at that. By the time we were done talking Teddy finished all his food. It was about an hour so we put Teddy back in his room to play with his toys while Fitz and I went to the bedroom.

"I have to plug my phone in ok."

I went over to the wall and put down my bag, took of my heels and kneeled down to plug my phone into the outlet. When I stood back up Fitz's arms wrapped around my waist. He turned me around so I was facing him. Finally he leaned down and kissed me. He then pulled away and started saying things In between kissing me on my neck.  
"I've. Missed." And finally looking at me, "You."  
I started to unbutton his shirt, "I've missed you too."

With that I pulled his shirt off and pushed him on the bed and climbed on top. When we finished we just laid there in each other's arms. Fitz spoke first.

"I've missed this, us."  
"I know I miss it too."  
"I cannot wait for the day that I can finally call you mine in front of the whole world."  
"I know, and I want to too but we have to wait a couple months. You'll go on a couple of boring high end dates and then while on the trail we will spend more time together and just say our relationship became more then professional and then we will say we are dating. It's almost the truth cause that's how it happened."  
"It is, we'll go down memory lane again. Almost like déjà vu, but better."  
"Exactly, but it will be better because your single now. Don't you have meetings today?"  
"No today I only had things in the morning. I'm yours all day."  
"Well I don't have the same thing to say to you, I have to go back to work. We finally got a case."  
"Well that's good but I also hate that cause I want you to stay."  
"Fitz I have to go, but in a month you'll have me all to yourself on the campaign. So just think about that while I'm gone."  
"Alright"  
"I have to shower and then leave."  
"Can I join?"

I got off the bed and was in the doorway of the bathroom. "Maybe..." and gave him a come and get me grin. Fitz was out of bed and chasing me in to the bathroom. When he finally caught me he picked me up and carried me into the shower.

* * *

_**OK guys there it is. Hope you all liked it. Remember to review, comment, and PM me with feedback and ideas.**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ok guys so this chapter is going to jump in time a lot but you will know. Hope you all like :)_  
**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own scandal_**

* * *

**A little** **over** **a** **month** **later**

Fitz and I were walking down the hallway to our room at 1 in the morning coming from the bar, Tom was on POTUS duty tonight and wasn't too far behind us.

"Fitz, shhhh we have to be quiet. someone could here us."  
"Everyone's asleep." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me in for a kiss.

"Let's go." He said taking me into his room.  
As soon as we got in Fitz closed the door and pressed me up against it. His lips were on mine in seconds. He pulled away but his lips lingered on mine.

"I want you so bad. Can you feel how much I want you?"  
He pressed his growing erection against me. He always got so hard around me.  
"I do." I said before kissing him again. Fitz picked me up and carried me to our bed.  
"Fitz" I said breaking away. "We have to be quiet, Tom is right outside."  
"Well then you better not scream too much." He said before kissing me again.

**5 am**

"Fitz I have to go."  
"No stay, at least until 7."  
"I can't I have to get back to my room before people see."  
He gave out an annoyed huff.  
"I'll see you for breakfast at 8, don't be late."  
"Oh I won't."  
"Well then see you then Mr. President."  
"Oh Liv, you know that turns me on so why must you say it."  
"So you'll miss me more." I said almost opening the door. "Bye Fitz" and then I was gone headed to my room.

**8 am**  
Here I was in the line for the breakfast buffet and no Fitz, he said he wouldn't be late. I was almost at the end when he finally came, he was right next to me.  
"Hey beautiful" There wasn't really anyone near us.  
"Hi, your late."  
"No I'm not, your just early."  
"Very funny, get your food so we can go over today's plans."  
"Whatever you say Livvie." I then walked off to a table.  
Finally fitz can over.  
"Ok so we have one stop like five minutes away from here. Then you have to go over some briefings with Cyrus so he can go get then back to the White House, and lastly you have another date tonight."  
"Again"  
"Yes again"  
"How many of these fake dates do I need to go on before I take you out?"  
"Three to five more, but it's only two more weeks and then your free."  
"I hate this, why can't I just stay in with you. You left me this morning calling me Mr. President and now I want to do things with you that I can't particularly say at the moment."  
"Well, then you better cut the evening short and maybe you'll find something special in your hotel room when you get back. How does that sound?"  
"That sounds great." He got up to return his plate, "I'll see you later Liv."  
"See you later Mr. President."  
"You need to stop that." He said with a big smile on his face before he left.

**2 weeks later**  
Fitz has finally finished all of his fake dates which we are both so happy about.  
Fitz and I have started flirting with each other out in the open and in front of people. We have to start small before going all the way with people. After a week or so fitz will ask me out on a date and then we will date more and more. Everyone will know we are a couple after that. We have a plan all set up. We will date the whole time of the campaign and then after the election Fitz will propose to me and I will move into the White House. Then we will be married 6 months later. Then we will finally be happy.

**3 weeks later**

I was sitting at a table in our headquarters eating lunch when Fitz finally joined me. Before he sat down I lifted my head up and a gave me a quick kiss. It was so good to kiss him in public.  
"I love that I can kiss you in public now. Before I would have been called a bunch of horrible names."  
"Well I don't want anyone insulting my Livvie."  
"I love you" I whispered.  
"I love you too" he whispered.

**One month later**  
I was in Fitz hotel bathroom by myself. He was downstairs but would be up soon, but here I was vomiting.  
I pretty much moved everything into Fitz's room and we got rid of my room cause I stay with him.  
But like I said before, I was vomiting. After a couple of minutes I finally heard the hotel door open.  
"Livvie, are you in here?"  
"Yeah bathroom" I got out before I puked again. I guess he heard me because he was in the bathroom two seconds later.  
He saw me and kneeled down next to me.  
"Livvie are you ok, do you need me to get you some medicine?"  
"Yes get me anything that will help stomach problems."  
"Ok but I'm not leaving you so... TOM!" he yelled.  
"Sir is everything ok?" he saw me and knew.  
"Tom I need you to get anything for throwing up."  
"Right away" and he was gone.  
"It's ok Livvie, it's going to be ok." he said rubbing my back and holding my hair.  
"I hope so, I have no idea what I ate."  
"It's going to be ok."

**4 days later**  
Fitz was at the White House with the kids for a couple of days while I stayed back to do work. While everyone was on lunch I went out I went to the drug store. I had been puking every morning and I knew only one thing cause that. I went in the drug store and bought four test.  
When I got back I set the timer for 3 minutes and waited. when the three minutes were done I finally looked. There before my eyes lay four positive pregnancy test.  
I lifted my head and looked at myself in the mirror.

"I'm pregnant" I finally said leaning over the counter in the bathroom.

* * *

**Ok guys hope you all liked. Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm also working on the next chapter for Love of my Life. Maybe it will be up by Thursday. Anyway like always, comment, review, and like.**

**_Until_ _next_ _chapter..._**


End file.
